<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>genießen by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173003">genießen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie liegen im Gras unterm sternenübersäten Himmel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>genießen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Ich genieße dich.</i>
    <br/>
    <a href="http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/4698.html?thread=88154#t88154">happily ever after</a>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ihr liegt im Gras, es ist dunkel, der schwarze See liegt unberührt vor euch. Er hält Deine Hand in seiner und schweigt seit zwanzig Minuten. Du schlägst Die Augen auf und starrst in den Sternen übersäten Himmel. Sein Atem ist so gleichmäßig und ruhig, dass Du Deinen Kopf in seine Richtung drehst und leise »Dean?« fragst. Er reagiert nicht.</p><p>»Dean?«, wiederholst Du. »Bist Du noch wach?«</p><p>Du willst Dich gerade aufrichten, als er ein kaum hörbares <em>Psst!</em>-Geräusch von sich gibt.</p><p>»Was, was ist los?«, fragst Du und verharrst mitten in der Bewegung.</p><p>»Nicht bewegen! Ich genieße Dich.«</p><p>(Er lacht und Du seufzt, bevor Du Dich wieder hinlegst und die Augen schließt.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>